1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a color table editing apparatus, color table editing method, program, and storage medium for editing a color table used particularly when performing color processing in data processing of image data obtained by a digital camera or scanner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been proposed a number of image data processing apparatuses which perform correction of hue, color saturation, brightness, and the like of a whole image for image data obtained by an image input apparatus such as a digital camera or scanner. There has also been proposed an image data processing apparatus which uses a complicated user interface to generate a color table for adjusting the hue and color saturation of only one specific color and to correct the color of obtained image data by using the generated color table.